the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
HFO Post 6
In HFO Post 6 the team uses the transporter to transport down to the planet where they expect to find the Oracle - a woman who could give them the answers about Earth's disappearance. As soon as they arrive, however, a wormy monster crashes out of the ground and attacks them. Magick Snowflakes is quick to act and propels herself, using magic, away from the jaws of the beast. Post Into the Maw Dr R. Deep: '''"I trust you are finally satiated on your coffee, Qhobeg?" '''Qhobeg: "Aye!" Benjamin Mahir: '"Actually it's tea... but whatever." '''Dr R. Deep: '"So, after Qhobeg's coffee interruptions and a lunatic in a blue boxTARDIS article, Wikipedia. showed up - I propose that when we find the Earth we use that blue box to tow the whole planet back to the solar system." 'Everyone Else: ':o '''Dr R. Deep: "Problems?" Benjamin Mahir: "Other than the fact that's probably what the lunatic with the blue box was talking about, it's impossible and stupid! I mean... besides gravity not working that way, it would cause earthquakes, tidal waves, storms... Hell the atmosphere would probably be sucked away. You'd be left with a dead husk of a planet." Dr R. Deep: "Problem?" Everyone Else: :O Dr R. Deep: '''"Okay. I shall add this to the mission parameters - deliver planet whole." '''Judge: "Yeah... that would probably be a good idea. Right, let's go see this Oracle woman." The team assembled in the transporter room. It was an overly large, spacious room that was probably built into such an absurdly large area of the ship because the designer of the station was running out of ideas about what else he could put onto the massive construct. Qhobeg: "Judge, couldn't you like... fly there?" Judge: "You know I need to breathe, right?" Qhobeg: "Oooooooh right." Judge: "Actually, come to think of it, I probably could. I could create a telekinetic barrier around myself to keep air and heat inside - yeah it'd work!" Qhobeg: "I'm totally inspirational like that. So why don't you do it?" Judge: "Because this thing's faster." No sooner had she said this than the room blazes with white light. The group feel themselves being pulled, as though they were on leashes, upwards and to the right. Then there is a rushing sensation, like being buffeted with wind. Then there is nothing. '' ''Qhobeg slowly opens his eyes. This had always been the worst part about being in Hero Force One. The surprise waiting for him when he opened his eyes after a jaunt through space-time. It was like Christmas - there could be great presents!! Or rubbish ones. Unfortunately after a jaunt those nasty presents tended to bite. The landscape is barren - a wide, long view of rocks and flatland. There are some weeds here and there which made Qhobeg feel slightly more at ease. Qhobeg: "At least there are some weeds here and there. They put me at ease." You really didn't need to say that out loud, you know? Magick Snowflakes: "Actually if there's even a few plants, there's life. If there's life... there's hunger." Qhobeg: "You... are one very disturbed little girl, Magick." Magick Snowflakes pulls some kind of cute anime girl pose, complete with giggle. Judge: "That... just made her even creepier, right?" Qhobeg manages to nod but unable to remove his horrified eyes from Snowflakes. ' The girl was a "future kid". A teenager, but a teenager that still had her youthful, child-like looks. She usually wears clothes that are too big for her - in the future there may have been a shortage of new clothes, and now it was purely from comfort. She has an unusual ability to be incredibly 'matter-of-fact' and realistic, with little suggestion of hope or optimism if the situation was abundantly clear. Yet she manages this without any hint of upset. Which makes her pretty creepy at times. Now she is wearing an overly large, long-sleeved and red T-shirt, baggy jeans, trainers, a jacket and a rucksack. What is in the rucksack is anyone's guess. Qhobeg guesses crayons, pony pictures and something evil. Like Cthulu or something. 'Nick: '"So, Chief, where's this Oracle at? It doesn't look like there's really much around us. No signs of any naked women." '''Magick Snowflakes: "You're looking forward to seeing this naked woman?" Nick: "Uh... no! Just saying. Y'know?" Dr R. Deep: "That's a good point, Magick. I think Magick and Nick should be kept away from the Oracle. It might be inappropriate." Nick: "Awwww!" Magick Snowflakes: "I knew it!" Qhobeg: "Dude, they see plenty of blood splatter, violence, world-destroying horror on a daily basis. I'm sure a bit of bare flesh would be good for them." Magick Snowflakes: "The last naked flesh I saw was hanging off of a corpse." Qhobeg: "Holy shi-- see!? It'll be good for them!" Dr R. Deep: "Perhaps. Plus they look at Judge every day..." Judge: '"Heeeeeeeey! This is traditional super heroine attireLeotard of Power article, TV Tropes.!" ''Suddenly there is a rumbling. '''Qhobeg: "What the buggery was that?" As if to answer Qhobeg the rumbling started again but hits a climax when a huge, horrible beastie crashes out of the ground in a shower of dust and rocks. Qhobeg uncovers his eyes to look up at the worm-like monster. Qhobeg: "Why is it always wormy monsters? Always." The wormy-monster comes complete with an open maw filled with incredibly sharp teeth that clamp open and shut. Nick: "Maybe it just wants to be friends?" Magick Snowflakes: "Doubtful, Nick. Doubtful. Actually me and you might be okay, we're not as fat as the others. Although, we'd traditionally be easier targets because we're younger - less capable of self-preservation." Nick: "You... do you have to say things like that?" Magick Snowflakes: "Don't worry, Nick! All we have to do is prove that we're not easy targets!" She casts a very quick spell that propels her small body quickly into the air and away from the worm that crashed into the ground in an attempt to eat her. Instead of stopping the worm burrows into the ground where she had been stood. Nick's jaw gapes. Sometimes Qhobeg was sure that Magick was the most powerful and competent member of the team, despite being their resident "kid". But he also knew that he wasn't without a few tricks of his own... References External References Category:Post Category:HFO Post